Watch Me Shine
by alexz1jude
Summary: Max listens to Watch Me Shine by Joanna Pacitti. What will happen? Set during MR2. oneshot - FAX


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Or iPods. And Watch Me Shine is by Joanna Pacitti.**

Watch Me Shine

**Max POV**

I turned on my iPod on my way to lunch. School in Virginia, fun, I know. Why are you allowed to listen to iPods in school, you may ask. Well I'm not. This private school isn't so strict unless there's something going on in it. I actually found a song that amused me and actually inspired me a little. I looked at the screen that said the song was 'Watch Me Shine' by Joanna Pacitti.

_I'm not your average type of girl_

Not since The School.

_  
I'm gonna show the world  
The strength in me that sometimes they can't see_

My flock sees my full strength. But only not with this.

_  
I'm about to switch my style_

But everyone's about to. I'm no longer standing on the sidelines while the RHW has Fang.

_  
And soon things may get wild_

The RHW should, and will be, quaking in the faux fur boots she wore.

_  
But I'll prove that I can conquer anything_

Why am I doing this?, you may ask. The answer is simple: I love Fang. And he needs to be away from the red hair and bitchiness.

_So from my head to toe  
I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own this time  
(Better watch me shine)_

I'm making my own way to you. And I will succeed.

_Better watch out_

You will be...

_  
Going for the knockout_

KO'd.

_  
And I won't stop till I'm on top now_

I will win this battle.

_  
Not gonna give up until I get what's mine_

I want him so much I need him.

_  
Better check that I'm about to upset_

This'll probably change everything that goes on in these musty halls, including the social structure.

_  
And I'm hot now so you better step back  
I'm taking over so watch me shine_

And I'm starting by detaching your claws from everything.

_Oh oh oh_

_(watch me)  
_

One by one. With what's mine right by my side.

_  
So get ready here I come  
Until the job is done  
No time to waste_

I quickened my pace to the lunchroom.

_  
There's nothing stopping me  
Oh  
But you don't hear me though  
So now it's time to show  
And prove I'm gonna be the best I can be_

I opened the white doors of the lunchroom and let them slam. No one noticed. Well one person did.

_So from my head to toe  
My mind, body and soul  
I'm taking full control  
This time, this time  
(Better watch me shine)_

Heads of the students started popping up as I strutted by them. The one that was already up was trying to figure out what was going on.

_Better watch out  
Going for the knockout_

I walked straight over to the table in the middle with Fang and the RHW at it.

_  
And I won't stop till I'm on top now_

A very bored-looking Fang, I might add.

_  
Not gonna give up until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset_

Fang was already standing when I got there. And the RHW had stood up too and was practically on top of him. Talk about slutty.

_  
And I'm hot now so you better step back_

I pushed her off...

_  
I'm taking over so watch me shine_

And kissed Fang.

_Oooo oh yeah yeah (Oh yeah yeah)_

_(Watch me)_

It felt great.

_Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long_

It didn't talk long for his mind to process what just happened and he started kissing me back.

_Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long_

We broke apart because, hey, we were in the middle of the lunchroom.

_  
Now watch me shine..._

I pulled Fang with me out the door of the lunchroom and pulled him into an empty classroom.

_Better watch out  
Going for the knockout_

She's probably still standing, gawking, huffing and puffing about her boyfriend had just been stolen from her from right under her nose.

_  
And I won't stop till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up until I get what's mine_

I laughed at myself and Fang looked pretty confused. I mean, I just started randomly making out with him in front of the school and now I was laughing hysterically.

_  
Better check that I'm about to upset_

"I'm sorry" I say, "But I've wanted to do that for a long time, Fang."

_  
And I'm hot now so you better step back  
I'm taking over so watch me shine_

I took a step closer to him.

_Now watch me shine..._

"The truth is I love you, Fang. Always and forever."

_Better watch out  
Going for the knockout_

_And I won't stop till I'm on top now_

"I love you too, Max." He says, "Always and forever."

_  
Not gonna give up until I get what's mine_

I didn't even think about anything but claiming his lips with mine again.

_  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now so you better step back  
I'm taking over so watch me shine_

I kissed him.

_Watch me..._

And it turned into a full-blown makeout session.

_Ooh oh oh_

Which we got in trouble for, by the way.

_Watch me shine..._

But it was worth it...

_Watch me..._

Because the RHW never came anywhere near Fang again and he was mine. And I shined.

* * *

**ALTERNATE ENDING:**

_Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now so you better step back  
I'm taking over so watch me shine_

I kissed him.

_Watch me..._

And it turned into a full-blown makeout session.

_Ooh oh oh_

And then...

_Watch me shine..._

I woke up.

_Watch me..._

It had all been just a dream. But it didn't feel that way.

* * *

**Hehe, that felt really great to write. Anyway review.**


End file.
